Deadly Five
by authorinprogress97
Summary: All Nicki ever knew was surviving. It wasn't easy for her, losing her parents at the tender age of eight. The last thing she wanted was to be the female tribute. Leaving her siblings behind was bad enough... Full summary inside. Peeta/OC/Finnick
1. Worth Saving

_**I have recently gotten hooked onto '**_**Hunger Games**_**' (I blame my friend for that) and I thought up of a brilliant storyline for the second book. I mean, really, I can't think of a creative, original way to play with the first book. Therefore, meet Nicolette Greyson, female tribute for District Five in the 75**__**th**__** Hunger Games. (I know District Five has a female tribute, but let's pretend they don't, okay?)  
**_

_**I'm not really a fan of normal pairings, so be prepared for a little Peeta/OC and a touch of Finnick/OC. I dunno why. I just love Finnick **_

_**Summary: All Nicki ever knew was surviving. It wasn't easy for her, losing her parents at the tender age of eight. The last thing she wanted was to be the female tribute. Leaving her siblings behind was bad enough. The fact that she might not make it out alive didn't make it any easier for all of them. The last thing she needed was to feel something other than hate for her fellow tributes, knowing she would have to kill them off. Feeling drawn to both the ever flirtatious District Four tribute and the very married District Twelve tribute, Nicki's in for a whirlwind of adventure and emotions.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. If only… sigh.**_

_***NICOLETTE***_

**Chapter 1: Worth Saving**

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
- Saving Me by Nickelback_

A sharp trill of a bird woke me from my brief slumber. I blinked my eyes open and sighed lightly as I lay in bed, my auburn hair fanned out around my head like a halo. A sense of dread slowly but surely washed over me.

A ray of sun touched my blanket-covered feet, but I didn't feel warm. If anything, I felt cold.

I listened for signs of any of my siblings being up, but the house was quiet. I was up before anyone else once again. Considering the day today, it wasn't much of a surprise.

It was _the_ day. The most dreaded day for children like me.

It was Reaping Day.

I slowly sat up, trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible. I took in a sharp breath as I realized something else: my little brother was now twelve. It would be his first Reaping Day.

I froze in my bed for a moment before another realization came into my head, causing me to slump my shoulders in relief. I had forgotten. It was the Third Quarter Quell. They had announced that only previous victors would be taking part in this year's Hunger Games.

I blinked. But District Five didn't have a female victor. Our only female victor had drowned in a lake two years ago. They said she killed herself, unable to live with the memory of those she had killed. It had driven her insane.

It could only mean one thing. Only the girls would have to be reaped today. Since I had taken tessarae for Danny, Mika and Roland every single year since I had turned twelve (despite my older brother telling me not to), I would have taken twenty-four tessarae altogether.

It's a small amount compared to others, but I've been told that I've taken out the most tessarae compared to the other girls. I had a higher chance of getting picked.

I sat in my bed, my bare feet touching the cool floor of my bedroom. I glanced at the clock on my barren dressing table. I had about an hour before it was time to wake Danny, Roland and Mika.

I hurriedly made my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I peeled of my clothes and turned the shower on, shivering slightly as a blast of cold water hit me. I dunked my head under the running water for a moment as my nightmares flashed beneath my eyelids. My hands fisted involuntarily as I recalled memories and torturous nightmares.

I shook my head, sending water droplets flying. No. I wouldn't be thinking about that. Not today. _Especially_ not today.

Hurriedly, I washed myself. Shutting off the water, I wrapped my towel around myself as I faced the bathroom mirror. My auburn hair was long, almost reaching my waist. Water dripped from my wet locks onto the floor. I had dark circles underneath my green eyes. I didn't look like anyone from my district. They either had brown or blonde hair with brown eyes. My hair color already made me an outcast. My eyes just seemed to cement that.

I sighed at my reflection, padding silently into my room and putting on my Reaping clothes. It was a soft blue summer dress with spaghetti straps. It had a floral design at the hem and along the left side of the dress. It stopped at my knees, swishing slightly when I walked.

I left my hair loose for now. It was too damp for me to do anything with it. After slipping on a pair of old sandals – my best pair – I walked out of the house. There was still time. I could let Danny and Mika sleep for another fifteen minutes.

Creeping quietly past their rooms, I slipped out the back door and into the forest. I see a familiar mockingjay pin hanging on a tree branch and couldn't help but smile. I knew he'd be out there already. Slowly, I began climbing the tree, grabbing my bow and quiver from where it was hidden and snagging the pin off the branch.

Dropping to the ground soundlessly, I made my way to the clearing we normally went to. Usually, we hunted for our families, but not today. Never today. Never on Reaping Day.

"Hey, Ter," I greeted him as I spotted my best friend, Terran Blaine, sitting down against a tree. He was in his Reaping Day clothes, but then again, so was I. He had his bow and quiver with him too. We may know the forest like the backs of our hands, but we also know the creatures that may be out there. It's not safe to go roaming in the woods unarmed.

He opened his eyes, his brown, sorrowful gaze boring softly into my own. "Hey, Nicki," he replied quietly. "So, another Reaping Day, huh?"

I shrugged, sitting next to him. If my mother saw me sitting on the ground in my Reaping Day dress, she'd have a fit. Well, my mother isn't here. "Another Reaping Day," I sighed out. "It could be worse. We could be dead right now. We could have been like Brielle and Carter."

Terran nodded sadly. "If it weren't for the Careers, I would've bet my money on Brielle. She always was smart."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But being smart isn't enough. Not in the Games." She had been one of my closest friends. It made me wonder why I didn't volunteer in her place. I should have.

I leaned my head against the tree, looking up into the sky. I heard a mockingjay singing a song I had sung yesterday, causing a small smile to come onto my lips.

I sighed as I thought of Brielle. "I should have volunteered in her place," I told him quietly. "Like that District Twelve tribute, Katniss."

I saw him look sharply at me from the corner of my eye. "Yeah, then _you'd_ be in Bree's place instead. Who would take care of Danny and Mika?"

"They've got Roland," was my answer. Truth was, ever since I saw Katniss volunteering for her sister, I've been wondering what would have happened if _I_ had volunteered in all of my old friends' places. Brielle. Krysta. Faylinn.

"How many this year?" he asked.

I didn't need to ask him what he meant."Twenty-four."

"Nicki…" he groaned.

"I do it every year," I said defensively. "It just added up!"

"You're the girl with the most tessarae in the whole district! You're bound to get picked now!"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend, knowing it was true. "Now you're just being dramatic. I haven't gotten picked. I _won't_ get picked." I looked over at him, smiling a little. "Have a little faith in me."

He didn't answer, but from the look in his eyes, he didn't believe me. I could feel the atmosphere souring, so I changed the subject. "How's Reisa?" I asked, hoping I could take his mind off the fact that I might get picked as tribute and die within the next few weeks or so.

He frowned slightly at the mention of his little sister. "She's scared," he whispered. Reisa was the same age as Danny. She would be part of the Reaping later.

"She won't go to the Games," I told him firmly, knowing what he was most likely thinking about.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

He laughed mirthlessly. "I wish I could believe you."

_I wish I could too_.

Instead of answering, I stood up and dusted off my skirt, extending a hand towards him. "Come on," I told him, jerking my head in the direction of the square. "I have three siblings to wake up and you have to get home before your mother throws a fit."

He took my hand and I pulled him up. We started walking back to town. I felt ridiculously small next to Terran. He was over six feet tall, dwarfing my five feet six. His blonde hair glinted in the faint sunlight.

I sighed inaudibly. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen soon. Glancing at Terran, I decided I didn't need to voice out my worries. He worried enough for the both of us.

We emerged from the forest, the sunlight almost blinding. We walked in the direction of our houses.

We lived in the slums of District Five. Since our families barely got by, we hunted so our families could eat regularly enough, even if hunting _is_ illegal. Terran and I both took tessarae in order to give our family better meals too. He might complain about my number of tessarae I have so far, but hetakes tessarae for his three brothers, parents and his little sister. He refused to let any of his other siblings carry the burden of having their names placed in more than once, much like me.

I noticed the time and ran back to my house, shouting a hurried goodbye over my shoulder. If I didn't hurry, we'd be late for Reaping! No matter how much we hated it, we still had to be on time, or the Peacekeepers would dish out severe punishment.

I slammed the door open and was greeted by the sight of Roland already out of bed, boiling water for Mika's bath.

"You're up already?" I panted, leaning against the door.

"Good morning to you too," he said, his smile tense. "Did you have a nice walk?"

"Nice enough," I replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Good morning. Are Danny and Mika up yet?"

"Danny just got into the shower and Mik's still in bed," he answered. My head tilted to the side as I leaned against the kitchen table. His face was tense, his body posture almost rigid.

"What's wrong?" I asked, eyeing him.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me."

He exhaled sharply. "I'm worried."

"Why? You're eighteen this year. If it weren't for the Third Quarter Quell, this would be your last Reaping Day. As it is, you don't need to worry about being reaped."

"I'm worried about you," he clarified, turning to me. His green eyes that matched mine were dark with worry. I didn't know why, but our eyes changed shade with our moods. I think we inherited it from our mother, but I can't remember.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You've taken out the most tessarae. At least among the girls."

"I know," I said quietly. "I've already had this talk with Terran. I don't need it with you too, Ro."

"We're just worried for you."

"He has to worry about Reisa. He doesn't have to worry about me."

"You have a higher chance than Reisa does of getting reaped."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I repeated. Maybe if I say it often enough, I'll convince other people. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll even convince myself.

He sighed lightly. "I think you should go wake Mika up," was all he said.

Judging from his still tense posture, he was about as reassured as I was, which wasn't saying much. I knew he'd be worried about me. I'm the only one in my family being reaped today. Mika's nine and Danny's a boy. They were in the clear.

I made my way to my little sister's room, pausing by a family photo that hung on the wall. It was taken back when Mika was born and my parents were still alive. My mother was holding baby Mika and my father was holding three-year-old Danny. Mom was seated and Dad was standing behind her. Roland and I were seated at Mother's feet. We were all smiling happily. I spotted a gap in Roland's front teeth, from where his tooth had fallen out.

I sighed, brushing my fingers against Mom's face. I missed them so much. People often told me I looked like her, but I had Dad's spirit. Frankly, I couldn't see the resemblance. Mom looked regal and elegant, her hair always in neat waves. I looked like I just walked out of the woods, my hair always in a ponytail or a braid. Of course, most times I _had_ just walked out of the woods, but that's not the point.

Tearing my eyes away from the picture, I continued my way to Mika's room. I didn't have time to dwell on memories of my parents.

Mika was already up when I entered her room. She was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Rise and shine, Mik," I said, smiling at her.

She yawned, streching her arms out. "Is it time already?" she asked sleepily.

My smile turned sad as I sat down next to her on her bed. "Almost," I answered quietly. "Come on. Let's get your dirty self cleaned up!"

She squealed as I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, tickling her. It couldn't chase away the dread bubbling in the pit of my stomach though. It hung over me like a cloud, or an unwelcome tracker jacker.

No. I refused to let this haunt me. It probably didn't mean anything. I was just being paranoid.

Setting her down on the floor, I tested the water in the tub to make sure the temperature wasn't too hot before slipping Mika out of her clothes and lowering her into the water. I splashed some water onto her, smiling a little as she splashed me back a little too. She soaked in the water for a little while before asking quietly, "Nicki-May?"

"Yeah, Mik?"

"Are you gonna be reaped today?" Her blue eyes that matched my dad's peered up at me beneath her wet auburn hair. I sighed, kneeling on the floor next to the tub so I could look her in the eyes.

"What makes you think that?"

"Ro-Ro's real worried, 'cause you're the only one getting reaped this year, and you take all the tessarae," she replied, splashing around in the water a little. Her eyes were looking down into the water, following her hand.

I tapped her chin lightly with my finger, causing her to look at me. Smiling slightly, I told her,"I won't get reaped. I've got too much here to get reaped."

"Promise?" she whispered. She looked so worried I would get reaped, that I wouldn't be going home at the end of the day.

I held out my pinky. "I pinky promise that I won't get reaped."

She locked her pinky around mine, a small smile on her lips. "Good."

I jerked my head out to the door. "I think you're all cleaned up. Any longer and you'll turn into a prune."

She giggled, climbing out of the tub and wrapping herself in a towel. I pulled the plug and let the water drain.

Ushering her into the room she shared with Danny, I quickly dried her off and slipped her into her Reaping dress. It was a dark purple dress with a lavender ribbon around the waist. The sleeves were slightly puffy and ended at the middle of her arm. I ran a brush through her hair and placed a head band keeping her fringe away from her face.

"You look great," I told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Go eat breakfast while I do up my hair."

She nodded, hugging me quickly. "I love you," she said, her voice muffled against my chest. I squeezed her shoulders.

"I love you too. Now go eat breakfast." With that, I ushered her out of the room, making my way to my own room to tie my hair.

Sitting down in front of my mother's old dresser, I sighed as I ran a hairbrush through my hair and grabbed a pin, twisting my hair into a simple bun. Two tendrils of hair escaped from my bun, framing my face, but I didn't bother trying to put it behind my ears. It wouldn't stay anyway.

Scrutinizing my appearance, I decided that this was the best I could do. I'm not out to impress anyone. I just wanted to get past another Reaping Day so I could go home afterwards and hunt something for my family for dinner.

Sighing at my reflection, I told myself, "You've gotten through Reaping Days before. You'll get through this one. Easy. So don't worry."

I didn't look convinced, but I sounded convinced. Shaking my head at my ridiculousness, I made my way out of my room and out to the dining room, where everyone else was waiting. Roland washed up the last dish and wiped his hands on a dry towel.

"You hungry?" he asked, scanning my face. For what, I didn't know.

I shook my head. "I already ate," I lied. I hadn't eaten. I'm pretty sure if I ate, it'd come back out. That unpleasant feeling in my stomach hadn't gone away. If anything, it grew worse the nearer Reaping Day came. "Come on. We have to go, or we'll be late."

We made our way to the square in silence, our mood dampened by the possibility of me being sent away to an arena where I could die. We stopped at the entrance of the square, where I would have to be registered. I went toward the woman, but hesitated when Danny's hand on mine tightened. He tugged slightly on my hand and I looked over at him, crouching down.

"You'll be careful, right?" he asked, looking worriedly into my eyes. I forced a smile on my face, refusing to let the worry I felt show.

"Aren't I always?" I asked, tapping his nose lightly. He wrinkled his nose and I laughed lightly. Dropping my voice to a whisper and making sure no Peacekeepers were nearby, I said, "How about after this, I'll teach you how to hunt?"

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really. What do you say, Danny-bear?"

He grinned. "Yeah!" Looking around quickly, he hugged me briefly before stepping back. "Love you."

I smiled gently. "Love you too."

I stood up and brushed the dust from my knees, smiling up at my older brother. "I'll be fine," I reassured him again. His eyes were still dark with worry, but he didn't let Danny and Mika know.

"I know. Love you, lil sis," he said, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Love you too, big bro." With a deep breath and one last smile at my family, I walked off toward the registration booth.

The registration was quick and I made my way to stand over at the seventeen-year-old section, smiling briefly at Lonna Larson.

"Hey, Nicki," she greeted, her normally twinkling brown eyes subdued by the prospect of what would happen.

"Hey, Lonna." I couldn't seem to get anymore words out. The dread was crushing me, making it harder for me to breathe. It was irrational. I'm sure everything would be fine.

I scanned the crowd of twelve-year-old girls, smiling at Reisa when she looked over at me. She was thin, but all slum children were. We rarely had the luxury of eating proper meals. Her blonde hair was tied in a French braid and her dress was a deep brown that matched her eyes. Her answering smile was nervous, but her features relaxed slightly when she saw me.

"_You'll be fine_," I mouthed. She smiled weakly before turning to the stage.

No other words were exchanged as District Five's escort, Griselda Banks made her way on stage. I had completely missed the speech and video they showed us every year. She wore a blood red wig with a matching dress. The dress was obviously Capitol-designed. No one from the districts would be caught dead wearing a dress like hers.

She tapped the microphone with a manicured finger, her nails painted a deep scarlet. I couldn't help but think how fitting her attire was, since she would be sending a victor who has already lived through the Games once and an innocent young girl to their deaths.

"Happy Hunger Games, everybody!" she said into the microphone, trying to excite a silent and reluctant crowd. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

Nobody made a move to cheer or even clap. Clearing her throat, she said, "Ladies first!" as her hand dipped into the reaping ball. The square was completely silent as everybody held their breaths.

She pulled out a white slip of paper, slowly peeling it open to elongate the suspense. Her crimson lips curved into a smile as she read the name.

"Reisa Blaine!" she cheered as her amber eyes scanned the crowd of girls standing in front of her. My heart stopped, then started at twice the pace it was before. No… no! Not Reisa, _anyone_ but Reisa!

The crowd parted, leaving a pale Reisa standing in the centre. Her eyes were startlingly black against her white skin. She swayed slightly, but tried to stand tall. I could tell she was trembling, even from this far. I stumbled back into Lonna, who caught me by the shoulder.

"Isn't that…" she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

My breath was shallow as I scanned the horrified crowd at the back for my best friend. I found him standing with his family. They were all painfully pale as they watched their youngest stand rooted to the ground while the Peacekeepers neared her. Terran was staring at Reisa, absolutely stunned. No one had expected it. Reisa was only twelve!

Memories of Krysta, Faylinn and Brielle in the exact same position flashed behind my eyelids. I was too scared to do anything back then, even a year ago. I wasn't brave enough. I was too scared. When Krysta was reaped, I was only fourteen. We both were.

Even at fourteen, Krysta was resourceful. She had managed to make it far. She would have made it further if she had chosen a more trustworthy ally. She would have chosen better if she had more experience.

The next year, Faylinn's name had been picked from that same ball. She had walked up to the stage the same way she lived her life: with her back straight and her head held high. She looked so broken when I visited her in the Justice Building. So different from moments before when she walked up to the stage with no fear. It was heartbreaking to see tear tracks marring her pale face. She learned from Krysta's mistake, but she didn't watch her back well enough. Seeing her impaled by a spear a week and a half later had me breaking down in tears.

And Brielle… she played it smart, like she always did. Her strategy was well-thought out. Let the other tributes kill each other first until only one was left. In the meantime, steal food from everyone else. It was a good strategy, if only she hadn't eaten those berries.

However, the difference between them and Reisa was that they were older and had more experience. She wouldn't make it in the Games. She wouldn't… but I could.

I had been hunting since I was eleven. I was a good judge of character. Brielle taught me all the strategies she ever had in case we were caught up in the Games. I could make it.

I hesitated. But was it worth it? I promised Danny I'd take him hunting after this. I promised Mika I wouldn't be reaped. I promised Roland everything was okay. I could die. There'd be no one to hunt for my family and Danny might need to take tessarae.

My eyes found Terran and his family. Mrs Blaine was huddled against her husband, her sobs audible even from here. I could see the grief on every one of their faces. I couldn't bear to see that grief again if Reisa was in the Games, if she was killed. It might tear them apart.

I'd promised my family I'd be fine. But I'd promised Terran Reisa wouldn't go to the Games too. I couldn't bear to look Terran in the eye if I went back home and let Reisa die.

With a determined look in my eye, I raced out of the crowd. Reisa was almost to the stage. Running towards her, I screamed, "No! Wait, stop! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Gasps rang out throughout the square, but I ignored them as I pushed the Peacekeepers away from Reisa and gathered her up in my arms. Her trembling worsened as sobs of relief wracked her body. She buried her face in my neck as her tears dampened my neck.

"No!" I heard a strangled cry. I turned, my heart breaking at the sight of Danny running towards me, only to be stopped by Roland. His anguished eyes met my own as he yelled out my name. "Nicki!"

I shook my head slightly, not letting a single tear drop. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

I went to stand up, but Reisa's arms around my neck stopped me. Terran pulled her away so I could stand up. He still looked pale, but the grief lessened in his eyes slightly. He knew why I had to do it.

Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the stage with my back straight and my head held high, the two Peacekeepers walking next to me. They were probably worried I'd try and run. They wouldn't have to worry about that.

I made a promise, and I intended to keep it.

Griselda's blood red lips widened into a grin as she looked at me. "Excellent!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. The only sound that could be heard was coming from her. I stared at her as she turned to me. "What's your name?"

"Nicolette Greyson," I told her, glad that my voice was even. My face was carefully arranged in an emotionless mask. I wouldn't let the other tributes see me crack. I won't let that think I'm an easy target. Johanna Mason might have no problem putting up an act in front of others, but I refused to act weak.

She giggled as she wrote my name somewhere. Then she dipped her hands into the reaping ball for boys, which only consisted of three names. I looked at the remaining victors we had. One of them looked old enough to be my grandfather, another looked like he would rather be anywhere but here and the last looked like he was drunk. If it were up to me, I'd rather go up against grandpa. He looks like he'd be easily killed by one of the Careers, so I wouldn't have to worry about him.

"Garret Dolan," Griselda read, her nose wrinkling slightly. The one who looked drunk sighed and began making his way up, stumbling slightly when he reached the steps. Oh boy.

He made his way next to Griselda and slouched next to her. Coughing lightly, Griselda moved away from him and closer toward me and the microphone and held one of our hands above our heads. "May I present this year's District Five tributes!"

Nobody cheered. It was eerily quiet as they watched the both of us. I bet we looked pretty pathetic. A drunk and a seventeen-year-old girl who looked like she wouldn't make it past the Cornucopia. Then the crowd shocked me by placing a fist on their chests where the heart would be and placing two fingers on their lips.

I blinked back tears. That gesture was usually only given to those who died or to show great admiration. I didn't know if that was their way of saying goodbye to us - of telling us they didn't believe we would go very far, or their way of showing their admiration. Honestly, it could go both ways.

Griselda told us to shake hands. I stared at her for a moment before shaking Garret's hand. I looked up at him, the man I'd needed to kill. We shook hands briefly before we were ushered into the Justice Building.

I was brought into a familiar white room I had been in many times before and waited for the only hour I would have with my family and friends before being carted off to my death.

_***NICOLETTE***_

_**Well, there you go! The first chapter of Deadly 5! I hope you guys like it. The song at the top is pretty much my inspiration for the chapter and I had it on repeat while I was writing this chapter. This chapter is super long because I might not have time to write for a while, because I have exams coming. No fear! I'll update as soon as possible. In the meantime, I hope ya'll review!**_

_**~Alex**_


	2. You'll Be Alright

_**Yay! Another chapter. I have to admit that I really do enjoy writing about Nicki and her trials and tribulations. It's fun! Okay, I know that sounds sadistic but… you know what? I know ya'll don't wanna know. You guys wanna read the story, so go ahead!**_

_**Disclaimer: You didn't think I forgot this, didn't you? I don't own Hunger Games, Catching Fire or Mockingjay. I own Catching Fire (the book) but that's it. I DO own the Greysons, Blaines and part of Garret Dolan though so if you want them, back off! Or at least ask for permission to use them.**_

_**D5D5D5D5D5**_

**Chapter 2: You'll Be Alright**

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_-Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_

I paced the room. I couldn't keep still. How much longer were they going to keep me in this room? I wanted to see my family and friends one last time… before I died.

Memories flickered behind my eyelids. I remembered being in this room. I had visited Krysta, Faylinn and Brielle when they were reaped. Hugged them one last time before they were sent off to their deaths. Now it was my turn.

My head snapped towards the door as it clicked open and a small blur flew into the room before colliding into my legs. Mika held onto me as she sobbed.

"You have seven minutes," the Peacekeeper outside the door told us. His voice was cold and unyielding. I wanted to scream at him, hit him, and do _something_ to him. Make him hurt the way I was hurting now.

I could feel my tears burning my throat and pricking the backs of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. I had to be strong.

"Don't go," she sobbed as I peeled her arms away from my waist so I could look her in the eyes, like I had done what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Don't leave me here alone."

I brushed a tear away from her cheek with my thumb, cupping her cheek in my hand. Clearing my throat, I told her, "You won't be alone. You'll have Danny and Roland here with you."

She shook her head, her damp curls flying. "It's not the same!" she cried.

Roland and Danny came in quietly. I looked up at Roland as Danny refused to look at me.

"Danny…" I said, holding Mika close to me as I tried to reach out to my little brother. He moved away.

"You said you'd take me hunting later," he accused, his voice thick with tears. His voice was quiet, but it cut through me like a knife. "You promised, Nicki. You _promised_."

"Danny, I just – "my voice cracked. I shook my head, my eyes threatening to fill up with tears, but I didn't let it. I wouldn't cry. Not now. There wasn't much time left. "Things change."

"Things always change," he yelled, finally looking at me. His blue eyes were rimmed with red and clouded with tears. He looked so much like our father. "You _promised,_ Nicki. You promised, and you broke it! How could you?"

"You have to understand, Danny," I pleaded, my grip tightening slightly on my weeping sister. "It was either me or Reisa. Between the both of us, you _know_ I have a better chance."

"Why did _you_ have to go?" he asked, shaking his head. A tear slipped down his cheek, followed by another, and another. "It could have been anyone else. Why _you_?"

"Because Terran would have done the same thing. If it was you instead of Reisa. You know he would have."

He was quiet, tears streaming down his face. I shuffled closer towards him and wiped a tear away with my finger. I shifted a strand of hand away from his forehead, my fingers trailing down his jaw. Gripping his chin in a gentle but firm hold, I tilted his chin up. His crystal blue eyes met my own emerald pair.

"Everything will be fine," I promised. It sounded empty and hollow in my own ears. "I'll come back out of this. I'll be okay."

"How can you say that?" he asked, his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress his sobs. I brought him into my embrace. He buried his face into my neck.

"Because I have too much waiting here for me to die," I told him firmly. "I'll come back. I promise."

Mika let out a particularly loud sob as Danny shook his head again. "Don't. Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I've kept all my promises."

"No, you didn't," Mika wailed into my neck. "You pinky promised you wouldn't get reaped."

"And I didn't," I told her gently. "I volunteered in Reisa's place."

Her arms tightened around my neck. "Don't go."

"I have to."

I looked up at my older brother. He looked like he wanted to break down and cry too, but kept it together the same way I was. We were the older siblings. We had practically raised Mika and Danny together. We couldn't let them see us break down. It would make everything a lot worse than it really was.

"You're not going to say anything?" I asked him. I tried to blink away my tears, but one managed to escape, trailing down my cheek. He wiped it away gently, tucking a wayward lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, kneeling down in front of me. "Mom and Dad would be proud of you too. You're so brave."

Another tear slipped past my defences as I let go of my two siblings and threw my arms around Roland. I sniffed, determined not to let another tear slip. I had to be strong.

"I'm scared," I breathed, loud enough only for Ro to hear. He stroked my hair, like he used to when I was younger.

"I know." He gently pulled me away from him and took something out from his pocket. My breath caught when I saw the meager sunlight glinting off the chain. A golden locket swung off the chain. It was in the shape of a heart, with the letters _L.T_ engraved in the front.

"Mom's locket," I whispered, reaching out a finger to touch it.

"Now it's yours," Roland said, opening the clasp and placing the locket around my neck.

"Ro… I love you," I said. Touching the locket briefly, I threw my arms around my elder brother again. Danny and Mika wrapped their arms around us as well. I savoured the feeling of my family around me. This would probably be the last time I would ever feel their arms wrapped around me.

"I love you too, Nicki-May," he whispered back, stroking my back.

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper said, his words a bucket of ice water over our little family moment. I reluctantly let Roland go, taking a deep breath to control my emotions.

I tried to stand up, but Danny and Mika wouldn't let go of me. "Guys," I said softly. "You have to let go."

"No!" they yelled, holding on tighter. My arms wrapped around them as I squeezed them one last time.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing both of them on the forehead. "I'll come back. I promise. I'll come back."

With that, I pried their arms from around my waist. Danny fought back for a moment before letting go, but not before kissing my cheek.

"I love you too," he whispered back before going to stand next to Roland.

Mika refused to let go. "Don't leave me!" she sobbed.

I shook my head. "I don't have a choice."

Before I could say anything else, Mika was ripped away from me. The Peacekeeper that had told us our time was up was holding Mik by her shoulders while she struggled to get away from him.

"No! Nicki! Nicki-May! Don't leave!" she screamed. It broke my heart to see her that way, hair wild as tears streamed down her face.

"I love you, Mik," I told her, blowing her a kiss. Roland took her from the Peacekeeper and they walked out the door. A tear slipped from under my eyelids and I hastily wiped it away. I could hear her screams as the door shut, tearing away at my soul.

I rubbed at the locket hung around my neck. The locket had belonged to my mother, back when she was alive. Ro and I could never bring ourselves to sell it, even if it did mean we wouldn't be able to eat. It was one of the few things we had left of her.

The door opened once more and Reisa and Terran came in.

"Five minutes," the Peacekeeper said firmly. Huh. He reduced the time.

"Hey, guys," I greeted, smiling weakly.

"I'm so sorry," Reisa immediately apologized, her eyes filled with tears.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault."

"You didn't have to take her place," Terran said, squeezing his sister's shoulders briefly before heading toward me.

"You would've done the same for Danny," I reasoned. "And I promised you Reisa wouldn't go to the Games. Well, now she won't."

"That didn't mean you had to take her place," he said angrily, his brown eyes flashing. I looked at him calmly.

"It was either her or me. You and I both know I stand a better chance of surviving."

"And if you don't? If you die? I won't ever be able to look Roland in the eye."

"And you think I would, if I had let Reisa go?" I asked incredulously. "She's _twelve_! She's too young to die!"

"You're seventeen! That's too young to die too!" he yelled.

"I can take care of myself!" I yelled back, my temper getting the best of me. "I'm not some little girl!"

"You shouldn't have taken her place!"

"You'd rather I let her die?"

"No, but – there could have been another way!"

"Like _what_? Nobody else was going to _do_ anything! They were all too scared!"

"Stop fighting," Reisa begged, stepping between the two of us. "Please, don't fight. Not now. Not about this."

My shoulders slumped. I sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "I watched Krysta and Faylinn and Brielle get reaped and die. I didn't want the same thing to happen to your sister. I was too scared to do anything back then and look what happened."

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly. "I just – you're my best friend, you know that?"

A small smile quirked my lips. "I've heard it once or twice," I joked weakly.

He held out his arms and I stepped into them, my arms wrapping around his waist. I rested my chin on his shoulders as he leaned his cheek against the side of my head.

"It'll be hard to see, you know?" he told me quietly. "Harder than seeing Krysta or Fay or even Bree. Because it'll be you."

I pulled back, smiling slightly. "Have a little faith in me," I said, echoing the words I said earlier this morning in the woods.

He grinned weakly. "Always. I trust you enough to shoot the birds, don't I?"

I snorted. "That's because you can't even hit the side of your house, let alone a flying bird."

He poked my shoulder. "Don't rub it in, Miss I Can Hit a Flying Bird from a Hundred Feet."

The small smile that was playing on my lips fell as reality set in. For that moment, I could forget that I wasn't about to die, that I hadn't just traded my life for Reisa's.

"I'll come back," I promised quietly. He pulled back so he could look me in the eye.

"Yeah? Is that a promise or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Come on, Ter. You know I don't say stuff to make people feel better."

He was quiet for a moment before he rested his forehead against mine. I shut my eyes, squeezing his waist slightly. He squeezed me back as I opened my eyes, my now forest green eyes swimming with tears. I'd miss this; miss him.

"Yeah, I know. Do me a favour."

"Anything."

"Don't die out there."

I let out a soft laugh. "Of course. Who else is going to shoot the birds if I die?"

"I'm serious, Nicki," he said seriously. He looked… terrified. Like he was afraid I would really die.

"So am I," I said, my voice equally serious. "I'll try my best."

"I don't want you to _try_," he said fervently. "I want you to _not die_. Okay?"

He shook my shoulders a little as he pulled back. I put my hands on his and realised his hands were trembling. Looking at our hands, I saw mine were too.

"Okay," I answered softly.

A sob broke through our little bubble. I looked over a Reisa, who had tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried. I hugged her, wiping her tears away.

"I told you, it's not your fault. I don't blame you," I soothed, "so stop blaming yourself."

"I wish you didn't have to go, Nicki," she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair.

"So do I, Reisa," I murmured. "So do I."

Looking up at Terran looking down at us sadly, I couldn't help but think how unfair this was. What right did the Capitol have to send children to their deaths and tear families apart? A flash of white-hot anger flared through me briefly.

"Ter, if I don't make it – "

"Don't say that," he argued. I held up a hand, stopping him. I needed to say this.

"If I don't make it, take care of my family for me," I asked, my eyes pleading. "Try not to let Danny and Mika watch."

He just stared at me for a moment, uncomprehendingly. Then, he shook his head.

"No."

"_Terran_ – "

"No, Nicki! You're going to make it out, because you're you."

I wanted to say that I wasn't as strong as he thought I was, that I was going up against victors; people who had already survived the Games once before. Compared to them, I didn't have much of a chance. I opened my mouth to say that, but the Peacekeeper came in again, signaling that their time with me was up.

Hugging the both of them one last time, I placed a kiss on both of their cheeks. Before he went off, Terran grabbed my hand, whispering, "Remember, don't die."

With one last tearful smile, he was gone.

I stared at the door as it slid shut. That was it. No one else would come and visit me. These were the last memories I would have with them before I died.

I knew I told them I'd come back, but saying and doing are two completely different things.

I leaned against the wall, sliding down until I sat on the floor. I leaned my head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. That was that. Any moment now, I'd be carted off to the Capitol, where I'd meet my death.

My head shot up when I heard the door click open. Who else would come in to visit me?

"Lonna," I said, surprised, when I saw who came in.

Her smile was sad and tearful when she saw me. "Hey, Nicki."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. We weren't that close. I mean, we talked in class and said hi to each other whenever we passed, but we weren't particularly close.

"I wanted to see you. And to give you something," she replied, gripping something in her left hand.

"You didn't have to," I told her, standing up, but tears pricked the back of my eyes. She didn't have to give me anything. She wasn't even obligated to visit. Yet here she was.

She shook her head. "I want to. We're friends, aren't we?"

Normally, if anyone asked me that question, I would have hesitated slightly. But looking into her eyes, seeing her here right now, made the hesitation evaporate. "Of course we are," I answered, smiling slightly.

Her smile widened slightly as she clasped my hands. I felt her leave something in my hand and looked at it as she let my hands go. It was a pendant. A golden mockingjay perched in a ring, its wings spread open.

"Lonna…" I tried to say something else, but I couldn't. It was beautiful. And it looked pretty expensive. "I can't take this."

"Keep it," she begged. "I want you to have it. It might help you in the arena."

I brushed the pendant with my thumb lightly. "How?"

She glanced at the door before leaning in closer toward me, her voice dropping to a whisper. "There was a rebellion in District Eight. They say that the mockingjay is their symbol; the symbol of the resistance."

"And you think this will help me survive," I said skeptically. I had heard about the rebellion from the Peacekeepers. They thought I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were whispering so quietly, but I could hear every word.

"They also say that Katniss Everdeen is going to be going to the Games again too."

My forehead crinkled. "You're saying that this pendant will show to her that I'm on her side? You want me to be her ally?"

She nodded. "It's a good idea. Bree would have approved."

I nodded slowly. She was right. It was something Bree would have thought of. The mockingjay was her district token last year. I had heard from some of the elders that the mockingjay was the symbol of the rebels. Katniss was supposedly the reason for the rebellion. Her stunt with the berries was taken as an act of defiance. Then, reality kicked in and I shook my head.

"I'm just going to have to kill her, Lonna," I said. I don't want to make her trust me just to have to turn around and kill her. That's despicable and low.

"Maybe you won't have to," Lonna replied, a mysterious undertone to her voice.

"You know something," I said, my eyes accusing.

She glanced at the door one more time before nodding hesitantly. "Something like that. Look, I can't tell you anything. You'll have to find out on your own. Please, just keep it."

I stared at her for a moment. Her brown eyes were pleading me to listen to her words. Lonna wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She just wanted to help. She's my friend.

Finally, I sighed and nodded. "Help me put it on?"

Her smile turned relieved. "Of course."

She helped me place the mockingjay pendant on the chain hanging around my neck. I touched it lightly as it swung next to my Mom's locket.

She looked at the locket hanging around my neck and hugged me suddenly. My arms were limp by my sides for a moment before I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you. For coming to see me. And for the pendant," I whispered.

"It's nothing," she replied. We stood like that for a few more moments before we let go, smiling at each other.

The Peacekeeper entered the room once more, breaking another warm moment I had with another person close to me.

"Good luck," she whispered, embracing me one last time before she slipped out the door. I touched the locket and pendant around my neck, twisting the long chain around my fingers loosely. These were all I would have left of the people here in District Five. They wouldn't take it away from me. I wouldn't let them.

This time, the Peacekeeper didn't leave the room.

"It's time to go," he said, grabbing hold of my arm. The grip was tighter than it had any right to be, but I didn't say anything. I wouldn't show him weakness. I glanced sharply at his hand and saw a bite mark marring the skin.

I had to smother a grin. Atta girl, Mika.

I saw my fellow tribute being dragged out in a similar way, although it was probably because of the fact that he was still drunk and would probably trip over his own two feet.

The train was huge. I mean, I had seen it on television from previous Hunger Games, but it was different from seeing it in person.

Looking around, I couldn't see the cameras and reporters that were usually around to record the tributes going into the Capitol.

"New procedures," the Peacekeepers holding onto my arm said gruffly as he dragged me into the train. Well, that explains why he doesn't mind dragging me into the train like some fugitive.

"Now, now, Brayden," Griselda chided as she gently took hold of me. "Don't treat Nicolette that way. She's a tribute, not a criminal!"

"Nicki," I corrected automatically. She looked at me, confusion all over her face. "It's Nicki. Everyone calls me Nicki."

She nodded. "Of course, of course. Nicki, then." Then, she ushered me inside. "Come in, come in! We have to be on our way to the Capitol!"

I hesitated with a foot on one step before looking over my shoulder, taking one last glance of my home. The various factories and power plants made up most of the skyline in District Five, but I could make out the faintest outline of the slums I had grown up in.

My grip on the handlebar that was on the side of the entrance tightened as tears built up in my throat. What were the odds that I'd ever see my family and friends again?

They weren't very high, that's for sure.

Twenty-four tributes. Out of those, twenty-three were victors of previous games – the strongest of their year.

And I, the lone newcomer, was going to be going up against them.

I took a deep breath before tearing my gaze away from home, my voice slightly shaky as I said, "Let's go."

_**D5D5D5D5D5**_

_**Well, that's the next chapter of Deadly Five. I hope you guys like it. I wouldn't know… I haven't gotten any reviews *hint hint* Well, I updated a lot earlier than I expected. I couldn't help it! Nicki's story was practically begging to be written! I really, REALLY hope you guys review.**_

_**~Alex**_


End file.
